


if you should try to kiss her

by queerwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Presentation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwatson/pseuds/queerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Watson has an enormous crush on Sherlock Holmes, and asks her to partner up for a project. Things turn out better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you should try to kiss her

It was hard to not notice Sherlock Holmes. This was what Jane told herself repeatedly as she watched her in class - listened to her correct the teacher and tried not to snicker, watched her read books about bees under the table. Some days, she noticed, Sherlock paid attention, and some days she didn’t. Jane couldn’t make much sense of what earned her attention and what didn’t. There wasn’t much of a pattern - except that she always perked up at the mention of death. Maybe a little creepy, but even she had to admit that whenever death got mentioned in chemistry, things got a little more interesting. More interesting than nomenclature, at least.

All that aside, basically, Jane spent a lot of time watching Sherlock Holmes, and thinking about her when she wasn’t watching her. It wasn’t creepy. Who could not notice hands like that? All slender fingers that handled everything like it was an experiment. The rest of her too, really.

...Okay fine, so Jane had a massive crush on Sherlock Holmes and she tried to justify it to herself so she didn’t feel like a complete tit. That really wasn’t abnormal. Just that most of her mates had crushes on the rugby players on the boy’s team, and she had a crush on a strange, thin girl that was probably a little bit younger than her.

The sexuality bit hadn’t bothered her for long. The only thing that bothered her was trying to find a way to start a conversation with her that didn’t seem out of place.

Then the opportunity sort of landed on her head. People had to get paired up for a presentation, and Sherlock made no move whatsoever to pair off with anyone. Jane looked around, and then carefully dodged her way over to Sherlock’s seat where she tapped her on the shoulder.

When Sherlock first looked up, there was a frown creasing her brow, but then her eyes widened and - was that a blush? No, no, it was just warm in the classroom. They always turned up the heat too high in the winter.

“Er. Hi. Do you want to be partners?”

Hesitantly, Sherlock nodded. “Yes. All right. I doubt I would have gotten away with working alone.”

“Oh. You’re sure-?”

“Not what I meant. I’m Sherlock.”

Biting back the instinctive ‘I know,’ Jane nodded and stuck out her hand. “Jane. Jane Watson.”

“I know.”

Jane smiled, and almost laughed. “That’s sort of a surprise. Is it because of the rugby team?”

“You could say that. I just. Notice things. People included.”

“All right. Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock blinked, and smiled at her, and Jane’s heart sped up.

After a solely functional conversation about the project, they’d agreed to meet at Sherlock’s house the next afternoon, and after school that day, Jane was almost paralyzed trying to figure out how she wanted to look. If she got dressed too nicely, it would seem strange - they weren’t going out. Still, she wanted to look as nice as possible. She was going to be alone with Sherlock, at her house. She blushed as she thought that, just knowing where that train of thought could wander if she let it linger too long.

By the time she stopped worrying and started to Sherlock’s, she didn’t look much better than she ever did at school. She’d put on different lip gloss that wasn’t as sticky - maybe a little too optimistic - and she tried not to lick it off in her nervousness when she knocked at the door.

When Sherlock opened the door though, she looked... Jane went pink. Her shirt was slightly unbuttoned, her sleeves rolled up, her hair down, and she smiled at Jane, and Christ, this was... probably going to be her death.

“Come in.”

Nodding, Jane stepped inside and followed Sherlock to a couch where she sat down, putting her bag down on the floor next to her. There were crisps on the table, and Sherlock offered her a drink, but Jane just shrugged.

“I’ve been told that’s the polite thing to do.”

Jane smiled. “Offer me a drink? Yeah, I think that’s how it works.”

Nodding, Sherlock sat down. “Right. The project. I know my own areas of interest in Chemistry, but you...”

“I want to be a doctor. And you like the more dangerous parts, right?” That was something she’d noticed, not something Sherlock had mentioned, but she didn’t seem to react, so Jane didn’t feel like she’d done anything strange. “So... we could present on poisons or something. Everyone will give us weird looks, but I’ll get over it, and I have a feeling you don’t care at all.”

“Not particularly, no.”

They looked at each other for a moment, then Jane glanced away. “So. Poisons?”

“I have more than a few books about poisons. I suppose it depends on how you want to present them.”

Humming, Jane pulled out a notebook and started to jot down some notes. “Well we could do some households? Maybe a practical demonstration of making one or something? Hopefully since it’s Chemistry the teacher won’t have us examined.”

Sherlock chuckled, and Jane looked over at her to smile back.

“Is there...” Sherlock glanced down, “Is there a need to work on the project itself today, or since we’ve decided the topic, should we... take a break? I know for a fact there will be people not deciding a topic til next week.”

Jane blinked. “Well is there... Something you’d like to do instead?”

This time there was no denying the fact that Sherlock blushed. And she looked lovely, as well. Jane couldn’t just ignore it anymore. She smiled, slyly, and put a hand on Sherlock’s thigh.

She heard Sherlock make a quiet little noise, and Jane giggled, making eye contact to raise an eyebrow at her.

“I’m not exactly... I mean you...”

Biting her lip, Jane scooted closer and pressed her thumb over Sherlock’s lips. “It’s fine. It’s cute. I thought I was bad, pulling this whole thing on you - partnering up and trying to spend ages thinking how to look nice but not too nice, but I come over and you’re trying to... seduce me.”

Sherlock blinked, and cracked a smile. She waited for Jane’s thumb to move, and spoke. “Seduce is a strong word. But I did hope... I’ve been... interested in you for some time. When you asked me to partner up...”

“I get it.”

It was weird. She knew so much about Sherlock, but so little. They’d only spoken a few times, and now they were centimeters away from kissing. “So you want to spend the rest of the afternoon kissing? Shouldn’t we at least sort of pretend we’re trying to get to know each other first?”

“Social conventions are a waste of time.”

Giggling again, Jane finally pressed her lips against Sherlock’s, lingering there chastely and trying to muffle her laughter.

Sherlock nipped her lip a little harshly in response to her still laughing, and Jane made a noise of complaint. It faded quickly, though, as Sherlock pressed a delicate kiss to that same part of her mouth. They went back and forth, pressing little kisses against different parts of each other’s lips - tongue just darting out to taste a cupid’s bow or the corner of a mouth.

Finally Sherlock parted her lips, and Jane followed suit. They breathed against each other, Sherlock seemingly trying to find the right angle and the right way to get everything she could out of the kiss. When their tongues brushed for the first time, Sherlock shivered, and Jane felt the echo of it in herself and loved every moment.

Eventually with their lips a little more pink and their faces still flushed, they pulled apart to look at each other.

“I didn’t want to stop kissing you, but I feel like you’d be discontent with a relationship if we only kiss and continue to know so little about each other.”

Jane looked at her, taking a moment to gather her words. “I mean. It’s hard to be sensible right now. But I do want to know more about you.”

Sherlock smiled back, and it felt like she’d said something wonderful - even if she’d just been honest. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Well that was a little... “With your family?”

Snorting, Sherlock shook her head. “No, everyone’s busy, and we’re not particularly exemplary when it comes to family dinners. I just meant. Stay and have dinner. We could order something.”

Nodding, Jane let her hand brush against Sherlock’s, then stay there. “Yeah, all right. That sounds great. Dinner.”

The squeeze at her hand felt like a start.

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't quite turn out the way i meant for it to? so i'm sorry if it's not very good. still it's cute, hopefully. maybe.


End file.
